


Something About Dancing

by AtemusLotus



Category: AU - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, BUCKY IS A GIRL TOO, F/M, Fabulous female Bucky, Kid fic at the end, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam is a cop, Sharon wants them to just fuck already, Steve Rogers is Stephanie Rogers, Steve is a transgender Female, Time skips!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemusLotus/pseuds/AtemusLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers just moved from Brooklyn to D.C. and has met the man of her dreams in a local cop Sam Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> READ  
> I've edited this since I originally posted it. For a long time now I've wanted to edit this story because I felt like it wasn't representing what I wanted but I think I've finally caught what I was searching for. Also, sorry for the change from M to T. As much as I loved the smut... Sometimes a girl just wants fluff. 
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> Also if there are spelling or grammar errors please tell me. It's beta-read but one can never be too careful.

“Damn, Steph. You get in a fight again?” Sam asked when he saw the familiar petite frame sitting at Carter’s desk. 

Sharon nodded in sympathy as Steph muttered something about how the bastard fuckin’ deserved it.

Noticing she didn’t have a warm drink, Sam laughed and headed towards the coffee machine. “You still like it black?”

Sharon looked up, from typing Steph’s statement, with a smile but before she opened her mouth Steph answered, “Yes, please.” She eyed Sharon. 

The cop smirked and leaned in so only Steph could hear. “Just like your men, right Steph?”

A flush spread across Steph’s cheeks, highlighting her freckles. “Shut the fuck up, Sharon,” she whispered back. She straightened in her seat when Sam placed the coffee in front of her. “Thank you, Officer Wilson,” Steph breathed before bringing the coffee to her lips for a much needed sip.

Ever since Stephanie Rogers had moved from her comfortable Brooklyn apartment to D.C., she had been getting really acquainted with the local police station. It wasn’t her fault, truly. It’s just that every time she went out for a drink she would get into a fight. This time had been less painful than most. She was at the bar for a quick drink before going to meet up with Bucky. It was going well until Steph had turned to see a man cornering a woman near the back of the bar. The woman didn’t look happy. So Steph stood up to teach the guy a lesson. It ended in some scrapes and bruises but nothing too bad. The bartender had quickly called the police once he had seen Steph stalking off. Sharon was quick to arrive and haul off both their asses, promising Steph some coffee if she at least tried to come quietly.

She had wondered why Sharon hadn’t offered her the coffee, until Sam walked in. Her first fight in D.C. had introduced her to fine Officer Wilson. Whenever she got to see him it made her stomach flip. This time was no exception and Sharon knew it.

“You know you can call me Sam, right? We’re practically celebrating our tenth anniversary with as many coffee dates as we’ve had,” Sam protested. He pulled up his chair to face Steph. “I don’t see any cuts, must be getting’ stronger.”

“You should see the other guy,” Steph retorted. She and Sam grinned at each other before Sharon snorted.

“When you’re done gazing at each other, I see your girl friend Bucky in the lobby. You’re free to go… If you want.”

Sam stood, “Want me to walk you out?”

Steph nodded before drinking the rest of her coffee in one go. The slight burn helped to ground her. She grabbed her clutch and stood up to follow Sam. She was able to ogle his ass before he stopped to wait for her to catch up.

“You look nice tonight. Going out dancing once Barnes is done chewing you out?” Sam asked. He opened up the door to let her through.

“Maybe. Why?”

Sam looked her up and down and smirked, “Well, I get off soon…”

“Oh yeah? Need help with that?” Steph joked. She turned to look at Sam, hoping that this was going to go somewhere. Maybe this was her night, despite the lack luster beginning.

Sam laughed, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “Maybe I do…”

They grinned at each other and took a step closer to each other. The air surrounding them was comfortable yet electrified.

Sam broke the silence first, “So about that dance.”

“Stephanie Grant Rogers!”

The mood died and Steph cringed, “Fuck.”

“Yeah, you best swear, you asshole. How could you get into a brawl without me??” Bucky raved as she stomped up. “Hey, Officer Wilson,” Bucky greeted. Sam nodded and shifted a little closer to Steph. “I told you to come to the salon. You know why? Because I knew, I KNEW you wouldn’t get into a physical fight there!”

“It’s not my fault!” Steph yelled and stepped closer to Bucky.

“Yes it is! Why didn’t you come to the salon?”

“A dick was bothering Mona! I had to do something!” Steph screamed as she threw her hands in the air.

“Who the fuck is Mona??” Bucky yelled, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. 

“She was the brunette at the bar that was getting harassed! I couldn’t leave her there!” Steph responded. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. She knew she messed up, but at the same time Mona needed someone on her side. Steph would never regret that.

Bucky saw that it was going to go nowhere and sighed. Her love for her friend was going to kill her someday. “Fine, let’s go celebrate you kicking some ass,” she conceded, “Invite Mona too if she wants to go out and have some fun.”

Steph looked up at Bucky with a smile, “Did I ever mention how sexy you are when you realize I’m right.”

Bucky laughed and turned to swing her arm around Steph’s neck. “Fuck you, you’re buying the first round.” Then Bucky began to lead them away but she turned her head at the last second, “See ya, Wilson!”

Steph sighed in relief and then chuckled at Bucky’s attempt at making her feel better. She then turned around to wave goodbye to Sam, “Bye Officer Wilson! Thanks for the coffee!”

Sam smiled and waved as he watched the two women march out the door. “Maybe next time,” he sighed as he turned around. 

~Maybe like a week later or something~

“Steph! I barely recognized you outside the police station!” Sam greeted as he stopped by her table at the outside café.

The small blonde looked up with a delightfully surprised smile. “Officer Wilson! Please join me, I’ll pay you back all those coffees.”

Sam smiled and took a seat. He waved to a server to ask for coffee and then turned back to Steph. His smile grew as he looked Steph over. Her hair was plaited and pinned up in a crown. She was wearing a cute summer dress that hugged her in all the right places. “Don’t mind if I do. You’re looking exceptionally radiant today.”

Steph flushed and looked Sam over. He was out of uniform which would be a pity but his t-shirt and fitted jeans certainly did him justice. The black leather jacket was a nice touch. “Not bad yourself. Enjoying your day off?”

“More like weekend. It’s pretty nice,” Sam responded before thanking the server that brought him a cup of coffee. “How about you? Staking out possible bullies that need their asses kicked?”

Steph laughed. “None yet. But if I find any I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks,” Sam said before taking a sip of coffee. He savored the flavor before putting the cup down.  
“Well, if you ever need back up you got my number.”

“Is that number for emergencies only?” Steve sassed. It was fun seeing Sam in a different setting, as if their relationship could be something more than workplace flirting.

Sam chuckled and leaned in from across the table. “I never did get that dance.”

Steph smiled and mirrored Sam’s movements. “You wanna dance with little old me, Officer Wilson?” She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

“You know, I keep telling you to call me Sam. I’m beginning to think that you have an authority kink,” Sam quipped, leaning a little bit closer.

“Mmm… The uniform certainly helps. Although, I must say that jacket hugs your shoulders really well,” Steph grinned as she leaned in closer. She had to use her chair for leverage but she was a breath away from kissing her long time crush so she couldn’t care less.

“Thanks. It helps me pick up lovely ladies such as yourself,” Sam answered.

“Yeah?”

“Yep. They can never resist how good the leather feels under their hands when I kiss them,” he murmured, leaning in until their lips barely touched.

Steph hummed and shifted so her hands rested on Sam’s shoulders. “Like this?”

“It’s a start.”

“Well, are you gonna kiss me or not, Sam?” she asked with extra emphasis on his first name.

“Pushy,” he quipped as he cradled her face in his hands and closed the gap between them.

If Steph was a poet she would describe the kiss as a sigh. Something deep and relaxing. She felt warm and giddy. A chuckle escaped her lips and they parted to lean their foreheads together.

“That leather was soft indeed,” Steph giggled and rubbed her hands across Sam’s shoulders for emphasis.

“You’re lips weren’t too bad either although we might have to kiss again. Just so I can make sure,” Sam replied.

“Hmm… That could be arranged. But do you think you can handle a woman like me?” Steph asked. Some insecurity was starting to grow and butterflies raged in the pit of her stomach until Sam kissed her again.

“Handle? No. But I’m fairly certain I am in danger of falling in love with you.” He kissed her again with a smile. “Sexy little ass kicker.”

Stephanie laughed as her heart soared. She grabbed Sam’s face and kissed him fiercely. When they parted for air she gasped, “So about that dance.”

~Seven to eight years later~

Kya giggled as her daddy twirled her around the living room. She was wearing the Princess Tiana dress her Mommy had made for her. It was her favorite outfit.

“What are you two silly Billies doing?” Steph asked as she rocked back and forth on the couch, breast-feeding a one month old, Jason.

Their family had expanded over the years. With Sharon’s help, Sam and Steph were blessed with a beautiful four year old girl and one month old boy. With a device used by adoptive mothers, Steph was able to nurse Kya and now Jason. It was a beautiful experience for both parents; Steph, for feeling closer to her children and Sam, for seeing the growing bonds between his family members.

“We’re dancing, Mommy!” Kya exclaimed.

Steph laughed and caught Sam’s eye. “Your daddy always was a good dancer.”

“Not that you would know,” Sam teased.

A glint sparked in Steph’s eyes. “Well, maybe if you’re good we can dance the night away, Officer Wilson.”

Sam misstepped and Steph laughed so hard she had to reposition Jason against her chest.

“I knew it. I knew you loved the uniform,” Sam laughed as he twirled Kya around the room once more.

Oh yes, they would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Little girl in Tiana gown inspired by: http://kehinki.tumblr.com/post/84684277351/psst-you-should-write-more-kid-fic-for-sam-steve


End file.
